Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide devices and methods for network technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to data comparison. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the development of the Internet, more and more people choose to use the Internet for shopping. During on-line shopping, different commodities often need to be compared. At present, an application for price comparison is often provided, and a user can obtain a price comparison result by inputting a name of a commodity for price comparison into the price comparison application installed on a terminal. Or, the user obtains a price comparison result by logging into a price comparison website through a browser and inputting a name of a commodity for price comparison into the price comparison website.
The above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, if a user mentions a commodity for price comparison during an online live chat process using a live chat application, the user may need to exit the live chat application, open a price comparison application or open a browser and log in a price comparison website, and finally input the commodity information for price comparison into the price comparison application or the price comparison website. The whole process includes many steps and is often cumbersome.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for acquiring data comparison information.